


MGE Twist

by Dunblak_Vizgoth



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Harems, M/M, Multi, Other, ideas, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunblak_Vizgoth/pseuds/Dunblak_Vizgoth





	MGE Twist

 

Useful insights:

<http://mgewiki.com/w/Main_Page>

<http://monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Saikou_The_Lewd_King/MGE_Power_scale>

 

 

 **Twist on the Monster Girl Encyclopedia** world? Or just sort of a diatribe on the characters (or a placed character) there-in? Sexual scholar/traveler that has harem? Female?

 

Drunk warrior/old-sod/soldier (bear-ish barrel look with beard) gets drunk (village drunk?) and wanders into Orc tribe (small-ish). With his (drunken) fist he shames the advanced/most skilled warriors as well as the High Orc leader, thereby submissifying the whole tribe. Pretty much he gets a harem in a day. Not bad for the village drunkard. Kind of becomes a legend. He and the Orcs move out of the Order’s territory so as to avoid most conflict (where Night Guant man learns of him)

 

Man gets Night Gaunt as wife and ‘dominates’ all (because husband becomes the slime that coats her and his will is hers; how hard would it be to make a cock of slime to subjugate other monster girls with?) under the bidding/influence of her husband. Sets out to make a kingdom for his pleasure. Wife’s would include: Night Gaunt, Cursed Sword + Living Armor (to wear while being worn thing), Hakutaku + Ochimusha <wandering or undergoing a journey of self-repentance/seeking husband>, Inari? + Blue Oni/Ogre?, Ice Queen <taking her kingdom>) ‘His’ new kingdom butts up against pillow dream’s kingdom; possible conflict later on; meets man who bested High Orc and got entire Orc tribe for himself. Need starter- Sees loyal Kobold or another man with faithful Cu Sith?

 

(Based on pillow idea): a ‘Kami’ lands in the Zinpago (NOT!Japan) area with no real memory of who she was and only the meager supplies she has with her (dancers fans, a few musical instruments, paper-ink-brush, and the clothes on her back). A Nurarihyon (original?) takes interest in her and seeks the woman out (rumors?). She slips into a house where the main lord is hosting the woman and in turn the woman performed/entertained his household. Applying her tricks, the Nurarihyon slips into the futon with the woman and tries to molest her in her sleep only to send the woman into pain. She barely has time to detach herself from the monster girl, crawl away, and ask what the Nurarihyon is doing before passing out from pain. It is at this time her robe slips and the invader gets a generous view of the woman’s true power (albeit, locked up in a very constricting manner). Having seen the newcomer has a LOT extra under her clothes, the Nurarihyon leaves and takes steps to keep the woman within her good graces. After a while she invites the woman to her own home (a brothel front for monster girls) and has the woman entertain her (even though she hesitates because she recognizes the Nurarihyon). However, it is in the full moonlight that the woman seems to become entranced and puts on a performance worthy of gods. So impressed, the Nurarihyon swears not to reveal her secret and offers to help her in any way. It is revealed that the woman has additional trials (tattoos on her back) to overcome. At the bottom, a creeping black mist. (mist continent and zinpagao region only?) The ferocity of a tiger, the skill of a bo (the staff not the bow+arrow), the mind of a scholar, survive the three scythes (weasels), wisdom of a turtle (?nimbus?), change shape as the danuki (?), and (final step of the ladder) to accept the divine light (ryu + shirohebi); (journey to the west-taming a monkey, earning the loyalty of a pig, catching a pheasant/colored bird_ nimbus?). So setting on a journey the woman goes about accomplishing these things while still in her constrictive state and (upon returning) is set free with a harem (those who followed her back). Hair turns golden yellow at roots and grows pail white with intermittent black streaks and gains ‘heaven’ forehead tattoo when unleashed. There is a little tension between the wives but the Kami shows who’s boss and they all move ‘north’ to a ‘steep mountained place of many mists and rains’ and into the Kami’s house which is the ‘palace of many rooms’ where she collects many wives (mainly Mist Continent and Zipangu Region- all?). Basically she comes to rule over a ‘bright green Demon Realm’ (sort of but not since she is a kami). All inhabitants are under her authority/protection. Located somewhere north of Zimpangu and the Mist Continent while being south of the Snowy Region, east of the Order nations and the Desert Region. Has habitats to support all monster girl life/culture (well, most considering not really a Demon Realm). Is more like a mix of medieval east meets west.

  * Cock: ~12 inches (anime absurd length), uncut (not too much foreskin but enough to envelope the entire head), MASSIVE balls, ability to produce both spiritual and demonic energy
  * Cock cage description: ‘Plumb line’ hairpin (without sharp end for now) urethra insertion tipped with jewel (think monkey king staff) and sealed with a metal cap (gold), spell-inscribed rings of bronze along length (Five? Six?), a seal/talisman along the length of the shaft, a clasp of silver clenching above the dangling balls and several smaller seals, a seal/(TRAP!) covering her womanhood (how she goes to the bathroom is a matter of question); the stiff member is bound tight to the abdomen by one of those sacred white cord/rope thingies (-----).
  * Tattoo description(s): Receives the golden character ‘heaven’ on forehead upon being released (readable in the witnesses own language so it can be in not!japanese, not!chinese, or any other not!language). A pair of those wavy spirit-fires (what color?) on either side of the cock/along the love handles. Tattoos on balls? Base of ladder is swirling darkness representing the ( ** _First_** ) Nurarihyon and inscribed ‘quivering darkness revealed in pure moonlight’, ‘ladder’ ascends all the way up the spine and is an unreadable (?) incantation (actually prophetic story), ‘Dance in the moonlight to sway the crawling night’ (a circling flame-mist representing nurarihyon), ‘Matching the ferocity of a tiger’ (paw-print symbols- representing Jinko), ‘Gathering strength from many hollow trees’ (bamboo leaf- representing Ren Xiongmao), ‘And upon gaining the wisdom of a scholar after climbing the fire-fight mountain’ (three lined haku surrounded in flame?- representing the valley of Hakutaku guarded by volcanic Hinezumi), ‘Brace the three scythes of wind (one square, one sharp, and the last watery ‘scythe wheel’- representing Kamaitachi), Thus (three in one go) taming the monkey (kakuen) knocking the boar (high orc) and steering the ox (minotaur) to reach the serving hearts of heaven ( **First** ryu and shirohebi represented by golden dragon and ball of sun).



Characters (main characters then sub characters either met along the way or working with other characters):

  * FIRST Nurarihyon ()- 
    * Kunoichi <sisters?> ()-
    * Blue Oni ()- Working as the Nurarihyon’s secretary,
    * Gyoubu Danuki ()- Working as Nuarihyon’s treasurer (secretly likes to tease other staff but gets punished for it by the mistress)
  * Kakuen ()- A little off the beaten path (sealed to side of mountain by Zinpagu priest?) <helps learn fighting> Sun Goku influence
  * Jinko ()-
  * High Orc ()- Hanging around Jinko trying to get laid or something? Owes a debt?
  * Xiongmao ()- 
    * Ghoul ()- lets them know they reached edge of desert region and that Hakutaku lair is further north.
  * Minotaur ()- Wandering around the east trying to get laid (probably heard something about men being more abundant)
  * Hinezumi ()- 
    * Sielkie ()- The ‘Charon’ from the icy mountains to the Hakutaku’s lair.
  * Hakutaku ()- 
    * Unagi Joro ()- ‘old maid’ who is with Hakutaku because she cannot seem to get married after previous husband passed away.
  * Kamaitachi triplets ()- 
    * Also finds Chochin-Obake, Ittan-Momen, and Karakasa-Obake that have been sheltered by triplets
  * FIRST Ryu ()-
  * FIRST Shirohebi ()- 
    * Kitsune-bi (cannot take host?) and Kitsune-tsuki ()-



Other adventures are optional:

>Begins seeking the ‘avatars of gods’ <monster girls favored or created by some of the other deities> Angel, Aspara, Cupid, Dark Angel, Dark Valkyrie, Devil, (demon?), Gandharva, Houri, Inari, Ryu <already have>, Satyros, Sea Bishop, Titania, Valkyrie.

>Also seeks the “originals” (First of the monster girls of each kind and immortals in their own rights), mainly the powerful ones [Including mist and zipagao girls? But not one’s that alter bodies of ‘husband’ or have bad influence like Apophis or Dark Mage]. Does not include those already in harem?

Note-1 (All originals are the first of their kind. They have been around since the first chief god created them and each retains their memories from that time before the current Demon Lord <aka Monster-Girl-ification>. Originals are extremely powerful, more so than any of the others of their kind. The higher level monsters reach divine levels of power <Dragon, Ryu, etc.> but not quite that of the present Demon Lord or the present chief god <let alone the original chief god>.)

Note-2 (Kami makes a habit of not getting too many loli-type monster originals as she properly assumes that if one gets too many lolis in one place they will start to convert.)

Note-3 (Kami does not count as an incubus and therefore is not officially a ‘husband’. In this way the MG can take others as their husbands while also seeing the Kami. But this is not always the case and some end up with only the Kami anyway.)

Note-4 (Think to add piercings as well as pleasure runes and clothes to characters)

Note-5 (Need to make things for other ‘characters’ as well)

Note-? (plant mg are not originals but rather ones that have been gathered to be in the new realm/palace)

List:

  * Alraune (garden project)
  * Alp (Luachra Mahr)- Not particularly powerful but the Kami keeps this one around anyway. In fact the original Alp leapt at the idea. Her hair is a mix between grey and gold, eyes of a heart throbbing pink, and light skin. The Alp’s demon tail, wings, and horns have darkened to black with age but his/her personality has not. She’s still a nervous, devoted, and meek thing that loves nothing more than being taken by dominant beings (men or women). Of all things, she hides in plain sight (Order church on a hill close to a village) and takes ‘confessions’ out back during the night. Accepts the Kami’s proposal in an instant.
  * Amazon (Myrine)- First of the tribal and brutal Amazons though not the queen. Myrine is the strongest, tallest, most powerful, and perhaps the wisest of the savage woman-race. Her skin has bronzed over the many years and is covered in many markings, some of her own tribe and some of other regions and yet others are pleasure runes learned from other Succubus types. Her hair is said to be so pure and white it glitters with the colors of lust, shining purples and pinks in the right light. Myrine braids it into long dreadlocks and braids to keep it away from her face. Some say there is an enchantment on her hair. If one were to cut it she would lose some of her strength and be temporarily vulnerable to any man. She has had many husbands and many children in her time. Her body is blessed both in maturity and the tough musculature of an Amazon. While she has not grown another horn and her tail remains a crude imitation of other Succubus-types, her wing has fully grown in the many years of her life. Despite her age, Myrine is still an Amazon and her rough bearing reflects all her kind is. The ragged and utilitarian choice of clothes. Heavy weapons used to hunt. She cares not for learning or spells, but she did learn an enchantment or two from past travels. When the Kami approaches her, the Kami has to ‘prove worth and strength’. Myrine ends up coming (quite literally as well as figuratively) with.
  * Anubis (Iniput)- First servant of the first Pharaoh never abandons her post. Her dark skin has become deep brown under the sun and her fur bleached the soft color of sand. Her hair she wears in long braids down her back with a multitude of charms woven into them. Even if she met a man who she found favor in, and there have been a few, she would never leave her ruler’s side for any reason. She had battled Apophis, the Order, and many others to keep her Pharaoh safe. When the Kami comes she refuses the journey but promises a chance at kingdom alliance when her Pharaoh awakes (already awake?)
  * Barometz (garden project)
  * Basilisk (Almachi <from Chimalman>)- Oldest of the powerful Basilisks, who can kill with a flicker of the eye. This Basilisk was born with green scales, hair, and feathers rather than the usual purple or red. The scales of her underbelly are not molten green but gold with a turquoise energy within. Flares of red streak through her long hair and dot her feathered plumage. Almachi’s skin is a creamy tan color and her cloth is sewed with many intertwining sigils. Unlike other Basilisks, Almachi is not gloomy but rather prideful of her place as the first. She has some level of a Dragon’s arrogance that has grown in her over the many years but not to the level that she views others as less than herself. She may tease others for being weaker than her but knows as a mother or older sister that comfort is also needed. She is much like the eldest sister to all Basilisks and welcomes them to her home whenever they come. Almachi has had a surprisingly large number of husbands in the time of her long life. She has a portrait she carves of each one imbedded with the spirit energy of that person. When the Kami comes they talk for quite a while, enjoying the surroundings of Almachi’s home, before the Basilisk promises to come once she has gathered her things.
  * Bunyip (aboriginal name)- Scales a muddy red, eyes regular and glow in shadow/dark, fur can glow different patterns at night to ‘lure in prey’, supprisingly small breasted (b-cup), and very tribal (looking and acting). Not complicated thinker. Big on common sense and tends to act on instinct. Carries flint/bone knife around neck.
  * Chimeara (Antoinette or Anathima Echabod)- Formed of the most powerful demon beasts that could be found. She is the most potent but the creator was killed in the completion of the project and the exact formulae for the original lost. Every other one after has been a mockery or an attempt of the first. Lion, goat, dragon, and snake is the most common combination and it draws its roots from those who have witnessed her. A Ryu and Wurm was used for the dragon, a Succubus for her wings, Griffon and Sphinx for the lion, a Baphomet for the goat, and an Echidna and Apophis for the serpent. How the creator managed to mangle so many dangerous beasts together let alone drag them to one place is a mystery in itself. However, the exact ritual for connecting all these beasts has been lost and therefore another to match the original’s power is forever out of reach. Her hair is divided color down the middle by a zigzag pattern, half scarlet red and half pure white. Three sets of horns crown her head. The first pop out of her forehead with a thickness of an immature Dragon. Behind them are the elegant but hard antlers of a Ryu. Ram’s horns, last inset of the crown, curl back around pointed ears of a sphinx. While her right arm is like most who bear the goat demon-beast, pale-furred and blueish energy, the left is different. The dragon-left is dark but has a greenish sheen with flickering yellow energy. Her tail is muted purple, almost to an abyssal black, and lined in glowing green. Wings sprouting from her lower back are dark and outlined with a purplish-pink. Fur on her legs is a brown to a washed white with stray feathers intermingling. Her grey-armor (the usual clothing for transformed Chimaera) is wreathed in the divided energy of her form with mixes of yellow, blue, and green in between. Around her waist the energies contrast with the succubus purple to form hypnotizing dissimilarities. Her eyes, perhaps the most distinguishable part of her, are not the common opposites found in the lesser successors (complete heterochromia iridum). Instead her eyes are a rainbow of colors expressing the mixing of demon beast energies that dwell within her that has not commonality in any known species or race (in MGE universe; called central heterochromia in the real world). Although she has Baphomet roots and would be theorized to be loli-ish, the other demon beast types seem to outweigh the one giving the original a comfortable C-cup breasts. Her skin has taken on a light bronze tint after eons traveling under the sun and leaving her delicates (nipples, asshole, and vagina) a striking but delectable pale-pinkish color. Several runes and sigils mark her body though their meaning is not known; not pleasure runes but they are similar to the markings of the Desert Region (Anubis, Girtabilu <more tattoos than marks>, Khepri, Pharaoh, and Sphinx). After the ascent of the recent Demon Lord Antoinette has taken to seclusion and living far from settlements, human or demon. Being not only an original but a forced amalgamation her presence puts off other monsters so she tends to keep her distance. The first Chimaera lives deep in an underground city lying in ruins, her only companion a golem, gargoyle, and ?. She has had few husbands over the many years since the Demon Lord’s ascent and she passes her time with only a few hobbies. The chief one being miscellaneous recordings of history. Nothing major, just events or recipes or legends or even lullabies she finds interesting. Only others would be her personal journals and her exploration of spells and alchemy. Through her being part Echidna she is able to give birth but not to other Chimaera. She only has had three children with her husbands; first child was an Echidna (of course), the second a gazer, and the third a Greenworm (has yet to develop into anything). When the Kami comes to visit she is hesitant but accepts eventually (cuddles and comfort end in happiness). All three of her daughters travel with her to the realm but do not keep company in the palace of many rooms choosing to find their own husbands instead. 
    * Personalities:
    * Dotting/Lustful Mother (Dragon-ish)- A combination of the Echidna’s and Ryu’s aspects as caretakers (echidna as mother of monsters and ryu as watcher of the people) and the Dragon’s control/will formulated into one mindset. Is calm and cool-headed but prone to a raging ferociousness should one threaten the livelihoods of loved ones.
    * Lewd Learner/Sage (Goat-ish)- A combination of the Baphomet’s strong will, cheeky behavior, and calculating manner rolled together with a Sphinx’s selfish motivation. More likely to plot a way to get a husband to bed her through a scheme or carefully planned day. Is also cheeky and loves being doted on. Acts more like a schoolgirl than anything else and is always up for ‘experimenting’ in a fun way.
    * Brash Drinking Companion/Friend (Lion-ish)- A combination of the combined arrogance of the Dragon and Griffon, the bold forwardness of the Apophis and Griffon, and the forwardness to admit to all the suppressed wants of the other personalities. Is most likely to get drunk, or seem to, and admit to wanting to sleep with husband. This personality is perhaps the most straight-forward of the others. Where the mother will attempt to divert, the learner/sage will change the subject, and the sulker will ignore, the companion/friend is the most open about their feelings and those of the others. She’s sort of the confessional of the personalities, laying everything bare if there’s a complication.
    * Moody Sulker (Serpent-ish)- A combination of the Sphinx’s moodiness and selfishness, the Dragon’s arrogance, the Ryu’s devotion, the ferocious thinking of all the beasts, the lust of every one, and the almost malicious conniving of each monster. Sulker is a depressed attitude that will ignore a husband to get attention then tease them into a corner to play with them however the personality desires. She tends to be more than a little sadistic and is deeply jealous of the other personalities since she is normally the last to be ‘taken care of’ in bed even though she chose to be last. Sulker has a the bestial tendencies of the monsters- the inclination to coil wrap the husband’s body with her own, to inject venom so the husband cannot escape her pleasure, and infect with her monstrous demonic energy.
  * Cu Sith ()- White of fur with ear tips stained black, some say the first Cu Sith heralds the death of men. Her eyes a flash red but not unkind. She wears her hair and tail in long, thick braids sewn with symbols of her status. The original is one of the official overseers of her race and a respected member of the Fairy Kingdoms. When her time is not spent negotiating between all the various spirit realms, the Cu Sith manages the entire bureaucratic mess that comes with a kingdom in the Monster Girl Encyclopedia universe. When the Kami comes knocking she refuses outright but promises to recognize her realm as well as forge an alliance.
  * Cyclops ()- A being almost as old as time itself, her skin is of ebony, a ruby crystal sprouts from her forehead as a horn, her single eye is of smoothest silver, and her light green hair is stained with soot of all her hard labor. She wears a thick, worn blacksmith’s apron over a rough tunic and baggy pants. Her sandals, most definitely not her original pair, are falling off her feet but she keeps several pairs of gloves. Her demeanor has softened after so many years. Since her kind is not co-dependent or especially communal, she does not spend much time with them. She had taken quite a few lovers and husbands over the years as well as produced many a remarkable weapon. Some even becoming Cursed Swords and Living Armor. Her soft, gentle way of taking in her lover. A technique forged over many years. She coos and whispers love to her bedmates while studying their every movement with care. When the Kami comes to ask if she will join, the original Cyclops takes a few days to think it over while the Kami lounges around her home. Eventually she decides yes, after much investigating.
  * Dhampir ()- Reddish-yellow hair mimicking the color of a blood moon, violet eyes that glitter hungrily in the dark, and pale skin despite spending ages in the sunlight. The original Dhampir is a noble among nobles. Her air is that of a princess who, though lost her kingdom, has not forgotten her royalty. In fact, her reach extends throughout the Order’s territories. Spies, nobles, and gossips all bribed or coerced in one way or another. She is a woman who knows what she wants and plans ahead. She will do anything to keep her holdings and her Vampire mother (surprisingly not the original) safe. When the Kami asks if she will join the Dhampir accepts on the condition her mother (and husband) come with her. Prospects accepted.
  * Doppelganger ()- Much like the younger childish appearance of the other Doppelgangers, this one is much older looking. A young woman in her late twenties though stills skinny, pale of skin, meek in nature, and dark features (hair and eyes). She keeps her long hair tied back in a wide braid and has come into the possession of a pair of spectacles even though she really does not need them. She also has a single pleasure rune from one husband who saw through her many years ago. Her behavior is like that of most/all Doppelgangers if a little less shy. She has more of an observant nature (harmless stalker syndrome). She accepts the Kami’s invitation (but does she stay in the palace of many rooms?).
  * Dragon (Mushushin <because pronouncing ancient Mesopotamian is harder than moonspeak>)- A Dragon of royal bearing, as she is the first, whose scales have been bleached by time to a chalk white with flecks of black and a long main of pure golden hair. She wears no jewelry or other refineries. Instead gemstones from her vast hoard have become imbedded amongst her scales and grown together with them. Her skin has darkened to a deep chocolate brown in contrast to her flickering light blue eyes that glow with power. She’s the proudest of all the Dragons, but age and many lost husbands who passed before her have lessened her arrogance. However, she is by no means meek and her hunger has been tamed almost completely over the years. The first Dragon beds who she wants when she wants and none dare say otherwise. Questions the Kami on the offer of sanctity within her lands before accepting (blunt and to the point).
  * Dryad (keeper of gardens; original)- Where most of her peers have an elf-like appearance, the originals drifts more toward that of an actual succubus. Her darkly tanned skin has luscious curves in the right places while her muscles hardened in others. Patterned runes rune like the flow of wood over her skin. Her hair changes with the seasons and she has an altogether patient attitude. The original is a doting mother to all her kind. She watches over them and gives instruction with love.
  * Echidna (Cuene <from coatlicue>)- Dark hair, pale skin from residing so long within the dark tunnels of dungeons, glowing eyes that flicker dangerously in the dark, her scales are a dark amber color that glimmers like a rainbow in the light and has bands of dark emerald markings down the length of her snake-half. A mother of mothers, this Echidna has enjoyed retirement for the past few centuries. Instead she had gone around seeing how grandchildren and greatgrandchildren are doing. When the Kami comes asking if she would like a place to stay the Echidna politely accepts, eager for a place to finally settle down in her long life with others who share her age. Tea with those like yourself is a welcome prospect in old age.
  * Gargoyle ()- The original Gargoyle has grown so old that raw gemstones have started to form on her hide. The skin on her shoulders, back, wings, and feet have hardened to a stone-like texture but are still free in movement. She’s not as capricious or arrogant as the other originals. Instead she has become somewhat cold and disinterested in events. Indifferent to everything else. All she does is sit as a stone in forgotten ruins of a lost kingdom, snatching any traveler who wanders near her territory. She accepts the Kami’s proposal without too much thought. There is little to do otherwise.
  * Gazer ()- Her skin is like that of a human, albeit pale from lack of sunlight. The splattered markings on her body as well as her tentacle-eyes are muted blue and purple rather than the usual black. Each eye is a different color and glows with energy. Her long dark hair is so long it covers most her tall figure, wide hips, and lush breasts. An overall contrast to the loli appearance of her kindred. The original’s main eye rests within inky black sclera and the iris is a glowing ring of eldritch green. Mean spirited disposition of her kind is not absent but instead punctuated in her character. She’s a dedicated passive-aggressive and prankster with a sadistic streak. This is merely to cover her shy and soft nature in front of others. When the Kami come she accepts for the reason that it would be more entertaining to see who else to tease.
  * Girtabilu (Scheherazade)- Unlike most originals, Scheherazade shares a lot in common with her kin. Light green hair, amethyst eyes, lush skin tanned by the desert sun, and a scorpion body. The only difference one might say is the way her scorpion half changes shades from bronze to light brown to black to red or even gold. Each matching her surroundings as she wishes. The assassin is also a skilled spell master, having spent many years among the old Pharaoh ruins as well as gleaning information from wandering scholars and magicians. Her position in the Desert Region makes it perfect to lean from both east and west. Scheherazade’s body is decorated with tattoos, one for each husband, of light green and amethyst mixture common for the Girtabilu. She is still a hunter of men but her interest has waned over the many centuries. She now occupies herself in running several black market trade routes from the Mist Continent and Zinpagu into the Order territories by way of the Desert Region. The occasional payment in men for her and her kin is negotiated. When the Kami offers a spot in her realm the Girtabilu accepts, eager to see what new opportunities and advantages such a prospect holds.
  * Glacies ()- Has had sever husbands and she herself proves the theory that Glacies CAN go back to feeding through cold. A little distant and disinterested and simple-minded in her pursuits, but it makes it all the more cute when her face lights up with intelligent interest. She can get pretty nerdy sometimes. Her colors fade from very light blue and white to dark blue. Much like when a glacier meets an ocean. One hair tail instead of two and a bit childish in form (petite body) despite character.
  * Gnome (Kali Talus)- The first of the earth elementals and extremely powerful. Her appearance is that of all other Gnomes with a notable difference. Since she has bonded with multiple lovers over the years, though not as many as some because of her status as an original, demonic energy corrupts her the same as any other of her kind. However, due to her power as an original she is able to stave off the effects of this conversion even if temporarily. But with every lover she takes she becomes more corrupted and more a dark elemental. Her green hair is slowly becoming tinged with purple and the fruit on sprouting from her head has already become a prisoner fruit. The stone on her right hand has become greyish-blue and sharp at the fingers. It will only be a few more centuries of lovers before she fully becomes a dark elemental. However, when the Kami comes she also brings a boon. While in the Kami’s realm Kali will be able to retain her sense of self and be able to transform fully into a dark elemental whenever she wishes. The opportunity to live without fear of full conversion is a welcome incentive as well as the prospect of temporary transformation back and forth. The Gnome original accepts readily.
  * Griffon ()- Golden wings underlined with pure white flutter as the first Griffon takes to the skies. Keen golden eyes see all as her silver hair, streaked with black feathers, flutters in the winds. The original is an arrogant and proud being but also benevolent. She does not quarry with lower beings unless she has a personal stake.
  * Ignis (Kathgia)- Much like the Gnome, Kathgia or Kath is constantly torn between her love for those who seek her out and the corruption her love for them will being upon herself. She is a lot further along in her transformation than a dark elemental and has become a little unhinged at the prospect. The Kami’s proposal is a blessing that she is quick to receive.
  * Kakuen (Ling Sun Kung)- White haired and undisputed boss of all the monkey monster girls. Her golden gaze is terrible to behold as she lacks the carefree and lackadaisical attitude of her children. The first Kakuen’s skin has a reddish tint as if her body is always flush or she is in a constant rage. Her canines are long and thick like that of a monkey’s and she gives a terrible cry when she bellows out the call of her domain. After eons of living she has become a masterful martial artist, competing with the firsts of most other species in the Zinpagu region and Mist Continent, as well as a spell-slinger (monk?) rolled into one. It is said she has become one with the ancient power of the land but who really knows for sure. Her days are spent watching over her children and guarding her territory with selfish jealousy. She only consents to visit the Kami’s lands every now and then, promising each time to return for another pastime. A story, shared drinks, smoking a pipe while listening to a story, or warm night always a future promise she gives beneath her rough exterior.
  * Khepri ()- Amethyst hair shaded the color of sunset frames eyes of volcanic glass. The original is taller than the average Khepri and her bust substantially larger (oppai-loli. c-cup?). Her scales are platinum colored rather than gold. The original is mischievous but also contemplative as she has had a long life and much to think about.
  * Lava Golem ()- Because of her uncomplicated and simple-minded intelligence the original Lava Golem does not bring a major bling to the harem. But the Kami decided to propose her and the monster girl accepted. Her nature is important to the Kami’s future work and kingdom. She stays in one of the many ‘special rooms’ (alternate dimension within and alternate dimension?) in the palace. Colors? Behavior?
  * Lich ()- Pale skin with an unhealthy blue tint along with several runes (pleasure and sorcery?). Her long, white hair shows traces of being dyed various colors over the years. Smoldering red-orange eyes give off a muted glow in the dark. Instead of a common Lich cloak or cape, the original prefers a silken robe that parts in the middle or a kimono she gained from one of her journeys for knowledge. Beneath the fabric she wears a metal armor bikini similar to that of a Chimaera. She is both arrogantly dismissive and curious/inquisitive. There is little she has not seen before but when she does trounce upon it (or the reverse in some cases) it takes her full interest.
  * Liliraune (garden project)
  * Mandragora (garden project)
  * Matango (again garden project)
  * Medusa ()- Dark scales with hair of dark emerald green and eyes of swirling yellow-pink. Her attitude is a little tsundere but she is genuinely gentle-hearted at the core. Those that she really loves she becomes herself around. Over time her propencity for jealousy has dulled but still . . .
  * Mershark ()- Pale and grey with lines of crusted coral the color of gold. Sweet and motherly but is very tribal in appearance as well as mannerisms. Her life has been spent trying to make up for the tragedies she caused before the current demon lord.
  * Mucus Toad ()- Needy little hopper but not enough to be Also is a bit simple.
  * Nereid ()- Either the first after Posidon’s monsterization or the first converted from drowned women. Sorrowful nature that she seeks to drown in pleasure. Dark blue with markings in white (glow bioluminescence). REALLY long hair.
  * Nightmare ()- Trundles in on her own time and gets found out (feeding on wives dreams?). Beds once and stays in kingdom but not palace. Still timid but worked up awkward courage over the years. Black and grey coat (horse half) with blond hair (human half).
  * Ogre ()- Bested by the Kami in one-on-one combat, the Ogre, according to tradition, has fully consented and is quite alright with becoming the Kami’s slave. She even wears collar as a personal statement and sense of promise. Her horns are black and seem to radiate an ill feeling (demonic energy) to others. Canines are larger than average, hair is black at the roots then lightening to brown, and skin is a dark (green?). Like most Ogres she has several tattoo patterns- decorative, sub husband tally, dominate husband tally/times she lost to dominant husbands, and several pleasure runes from the kinky husbands who managed to subdue her and wanted to leave her a reminder.
  * Ommukade (name?)- Pale skin almost translucent, hair and eyes a raven black of night, and her insect parts have dulled to a pale grey. Centuries of worrying and obsessing over many husbands that have died to leave her behind has left the original Ommukade more morose than ever. Instead of harping for every moment of attention with her husband she instead focuses on keeping his house/business in order. Sometimes even scolding the beloved in a motherly manner. She becomes something of a den mother for the rest of her husband’s harem.
  * Salamander ()- Actually stumbled into this one rather than sought out. They fight, the first sees love, and enough said. Tomboyish attitude despite age. Crystal ruby and bronze scales with blue-yellow flames.
  * Scylla ()- Gold-orange hair, brilliant blue eyes (lapus), dark olive skin, tentacles are gold to bright yellow with glowing blue rights. More cautious than timid with a playful streak a mile wide. She’s everybody’s friendly neighbor/older sister once she gets to know them. Slinks into realm rather than invitation?
  * Sylph ()- Like Ignis and Gnome, becomes hybrid under Kami able to switch between regular and dark at will. More mature looking than most Sylphs with an athletic-streamline build. Loves to race around and enjoys her new freedom without worry.
  * Tentacle (also garden project),
  * Thunderbird ()- The remorseful child. Her playful attitude gone, she now focuses on helping others and delivering news or reading books. Reading glasses/spectacles. Brown, yellow, and blue plumage. Sun bleached hair. Still scantily dressed.
  * Troll ()- Olive skin and dark green hair with noble, shapr features despite her humble demeanor/expressions. Taller than other trolls and has distinct eyes with every shade of green. Kind, cordial as a housewife. Though she sometimes gets into arguments with dryad and cries later. She proud of her people and works to clear misunderstandings of them as well as improve relations with others.
  * Unicorn/Bi-Corn ()- Twins, as luck would have it. One a bit sluttier than the other and . . . well, the usual. Both are bound by something of a star-crossed curse (backstory?). They will always fall for the same man and no other. There is no sidplay, swinging, other monsters or men or women allowed either before or after. Just the threesome of them. The upside of the curse seems to be that the Bi-corn adultery rule does not apply between the twins. The Unicorn and Bi-corn can share the same man, even with each other without negative effect to the Unicorn (ergo, her changing into another Bi-corn). White stag look for Unicorn and nightmare-horse look for Bi-corn (flaming eyes, glowing, etc.). One is hauty and the other kind. One is compassionate where the other is cruel. Accepts Kami’s proposal but does not stay in palace according to “curse rule”.
  * Undine ()- Like other first elementals, she can switch between after accepting Kami. Was quite lonesome, locking herself up after a while and weeping at her body’s betrayal when a man (elemental magician/contractor) would find her. Little curvy but nice colors?
  * Vampire ()- Is the ‘classic’ vampire look and related to the first Wright (sister? daughter?). Her arrogance, pride and vanity are only eclipsed by her cunning. She spend the years before the current demon lord forming kingdoms for favors. She has a harem of incubi (few which she actually considers lovers and never equals). The one stain on her pale body is a single (pleasure rune laced piercing?) left by a slighted Lilim or long dead magician (human, elf, or otherwise). Large bust, motherly figure but does not act like it (more a sadistic milf you walk in on in a sex dungeon), long violet hair, and yellow eyes. Garb?
  * Wright ()- First Empress of the Order nations and tragically the first Wright. Though she has refined/patched her royal garments, her natural beauty remains unchanged. Flowing silver hair tied in a thick, long braid still bears hints of the flaming red she had in life. Knowing and kind golden eyes that glow, but can harden in an instant. A tall elegant but slender fiture with sensuously long legs. Her small b-cup breasts are stunted from a lifetime of binding them up in order to appease/conform to a more presentable look in the Order’s courts. Her lips are full and she has soft, dainty hands befitting a woman of her stature. Her two marks of deviancy (both collected after the rise of the current demon lord and becoming monsterized) are a hidden beaneath elegant garments (piercing and pleasure rune?). Is courtly and cordial with most everyone but deep down is bitter about having to flee her kingdom because she became something they despise. Not to mention being something of a puppet for a totalitarian state. Was never one to truly believe in the Order dogma and has come to resent the former kingdoms under her rule. Hate sex included. She;s eager to have (if only share) a new kingdom and subjects that don’t dislike her as a default.
  * Wurm ()- Over the many years rumbling over the earth the first Wurm has grown in power and size. Her scales are now a dull black with only hints at other colors lying beneath, like facets within an uncut gem. Her body kept the toned strength of a dragon but has become curvier with the maturity women often show in motherhood. Her skin is a light brown to peachy color while her hair fades from pure black to a dull grey at the tips. She is not overly concerned with things outside her realm, which she shares with the first Wyvern, and is not one to venture far from it.
  * Wyvern ()- The first Wyvern is the color of a fading sunset. Her body is a tanned color with scales of deepening blue that fade to yellows and purples within. Her hair is the flaming red of a setting sun with streaks of purple and hints of pink. The eyes of the Wyvern are the deepest yellow and are said to be her rider’s most prized treasure. No man has tamed her, she tames the man and lets them ride her if she wishes. Her abrasive and haughty attitude has become more arrogant over the years. More and more she drifted away from human society until she is essentially a recluse. Occasionally one seeks her out to ride her but they end up becoming a one night fling/snack instead. She shares a forested mountain pass with the first Wurm.




End file.
